


What a wonderful world

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hope, Letter, Letters, Love, Romance, thoughts, worried, writting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Lily escribe lo que más le gusta de James en un momento difícil.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	What a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
> Are also on the faces of people going by  
> I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
> They're really saying I love you.
> 
> —What a wonderful world, Louis Armstrong.

Me encanta verlo, medio dormido, con los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, acentuando el color avellana de sus ojos.

Adoro su pelo desordenado al despertar.

Me gusta que madrugue para darle la primera comida a Harry y me deje dormir un ratito más, porque sabe que estoy demasiado pendiente del niño por si se despierta.

Me encanta que, después de ejercer su tarea como padre, me haga el desayuno. No se lo suelo decir nunca, supongo que será por eso de que el amor es ciego, pero es el peor cocinero del mundo. Se le queman siempre las tostadas, le echa sal de más o se le olvida añadir tal o cual condimento para darle sabor. Por no mencionar cuando le da por experimentar cosas nuevas y resultan ser un completo desastre. Pero me lo como igual. Por toda la ilusión y amor que le pone cuando lo hace. Porque, cuando está en la cocina, siempre se pone a hacer su «baile del desayuno», como él lo llama. Y me hace reír. Y solo por eso, me encanta.

Me encanta que me haga burla para que me ría cuando me enfado o estoy triste por algo.

Una de las cosas que más me fascina de James es su capacidad de imaginar historias y recrearlas mientras se las cuenta a Harry. Aunque solo tiene siete meses, la admiración con la que nuestro hijo mira a su padre mientras le relata esos cuentos no tiene precio.

Me gusta que sea amigo de sus amigos. Sobre todo con Remus, el más especial de todos. Me gusta ver que lo anima a seguir adelante, que lo alienta a seguir siendo él mismo sin importar su condición. Hasta le ayuda con su economía en los momentos más difíciles. Hubo un tiempo en el que esto podría molestarme, pero Remus es un hombre encantador y se merece lo mejor de este mundo que tantas cosas le arrebató.

Adoro cuando se pone dramático con las cosas pequeñas. Como cuando se hace sangre en un dedo y llora de una forma muy teatral o se golpea en un pie y empieza a gritar como si se lo hubiesen amputado, solo para llamar mi atención. Y eso me hace reír. Luego sonríe con picardía, porque ha conseguido su objetivo.

Me encanta que, a pesar de estar en un momento tan oscuro como estamos, siempre saque algo bueno, algo positivo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero tiene esa capacidad que jamás entenderé. Y de dejarte tranquilo, aunque por dentro él se muera de miedo o no pueda dormir de la preocupación.

También admiro que, aun teniendo él el peor de los días, nunca pierde la sonrisa.

Dentro de poco es su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños. Parece mentira que hace tan solo tres años nos estábamos graduando en Hogwarts. Me gusta que sea tan optimista, que me dedique la mejor de sus sonrisas y me diga que todo va a salir bien. Que juntos podemos vencer.

Porque lo haremos.

Por Harry.


End file.
